Matt Muto
Matt Muto (spelled Matt Mutou in Japanese versions) the oldest son of Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner (Anzu Mazaki in Japanese) and is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Advanced series. Throughout the series he wants to become like his father, and strives as hard as he can to become like him. Personality According to Tea: Matt is considered to be just like his father and great grandfather (Yami Yugi / Pharaoh Atem): he is kind hearted, brave, intellegent, values his friendships, and is a confident and honorable duelist, almost never losing focus in a match and always giving it his all and best. He also has a crush on his childhood friend, Madie (Madison in the Japanese versions) Hughes who in turn also has feelings for him. Voice/Mannerisms In the Japanese versions of the stories, his voice and mannerisms are almost exactly like his father and great grandfather. He rarely ever used honorifics (he does regularly call Cole 'Cole-kun' in the Japanese version) and uses 'ore' as his pronoun, with 'omae' being used for friends, family, and being neutral, but uses 'kisama' for rivals and enemies. Early-Life Matt was born on June 12 2002 as the son of Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner. His life was at first pretty simple and he began taking up Duel Monsters at age 10. On his 12th birthday, he received his father's legendary deck as a present, and was promised that when he was finally ready, they would duel it out for the crown of 'King of Games'. Washington DC Tournament Storyline When the series began, Matt was a student at Domino High and a talented Duel Monsters player and was popular among the student body, he also lived with his French-Japanese grandfather who also ran a Game Shop, Yugi and Tea had to be called away for a business trip to help run the Western Duel Academy. There was only one student who had a distaste for Matt and his name was Connor Kaiba, a ruthless young man who was the new CEO of Kaiba Corperation, also is the nephew of Seto Kaiba, and also considered the best duelist in the entire world after Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler retired. One day, Matt decided to show his friends the ultra rare card that finally decided to get a rerelease by public demand. After some convincing, his Grandpa showed them the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Only four extra cards got released and the other three went to an unknown person. Suddenly Connor showed up and wanted to see the card, he was both shocked and excited to see it and wanted to trade for it and/or buy it. But Matt's grandfather refused saying it was a treasure from a dear friend and he could never part ways with it. Of course, this angered Connor greatly so he left without saying another word. The next day Matt came home to find his grandfather missing, he got a call from Connor who claimed he came for a visit (when really he was forced) but now isn't feeling well, when Matt and his friends arrived at Kaiba Corp they found his grandpa in bad shape, obviously this was Connor's doing from a most recent duel. Matt was enraged that Connor would do such a cruel thing, especially when he ripped up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card infront of him. Matt dueled Connor and eventually was on the verge of losing when Connor had the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon out on the field (Connor had the three re-released Blue-Eyes White Dragons all along) but he had a vision of his friends, grandpa, and even his father and mother. They told him to never give up and remember what he is fighting for, he draws and manages to summon Black Luster Soldier, then he uses Brain Control to steal Connor's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then use Polymerization to merge the two monsters into Dragon Master Knight, which had enough power to finish Connor off and as a result give Matt the title of Duel Monsters Champion. The next few days later, Matt's school got a visit from the Duel Monsters creator himself, Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford in the Japanese version) who heard of Matt's win against Connor and wishes to test Matt's skills in a friendly match. Matt, although he fought hard and almost won thanks to destroying Toon World and fusion summoning Dark Paladin, Pegasus defeated Matt but was still extremely impressed with Matt because he had his father's skills and invites him to compete in the Washington D.C. Dueling Cup, where duelists from all over the world compete. Matt would be accompanyed by his friends Cole Wheeler (who was the younger cousin of Joey and Serenity Wheeler, who needed to win the prize money for his sister), Thomas Taylor, David Ryo (younger cousin of Bakura Ryo), Deidre Astle, and Madie Hughes. Upon arrival he would meet many new friends (Corey Devlin, Stephanie Valentine, and Mako Tsunami) and rivals (Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and many others). During the tournament he met with the Neo Hunters who were a evil organization similar to the Rare Hunters Yugi delt with in Battle City years ago. Their leader is a man named Mortu who wanted the rarest cards in the world for his own selfish gains. His elite Cadre hunters, Leon (his second-in-command who runs a Trap deck), Laura (a cute but sadistic young woman who runs a Reptile deck), and Lyle (a large muscular man with a short temper who runs a pure beatdown deck) lead the Neo Hunters when Mortu isn't around or is buying his time. Matt's first duel with a Cadre was with Laura, who kidnapped Madie and forced Matt to duel for her freedom. During the duel Laura continued to taunt Matt sadisticaly, saying he has no chance of winning against her. Matt showed that he has feelings for Madie, he would eventually defeat Laura and save Madie from a horrible fate. During the tournament finals Matt would face off against David's darkside, Yami David in a fierce match where both duelists were evenly matched. Eventually David brings out his Destiny Board, a special card that would make him win within five turns, Matt would eventually destroy it with Mystical Space Typhoon and would finish the evil spirit of the Millenium Ring off with the Magician of Black Chaos. In the final duel of the season Matt would square off against Mortu, who was hoping to destroy Matt and conqueror the entire world. Although Mortu's dangerous effect monsters and spell cards got Matt put in a tight spot early on, he would strike back with with his three best Spellcaster monsters...until Mortu summoned his most powerful Willo-Wisp monster: The "Wisp King" and caused even more problems. Matt would eventually defeat it with the Arcana Knight Joker and De-Fusing it back into the three Knights, allowing Matt to attack Mortu directly to win him the duel and Tournament. Post Washington Tournament Matt and his friends would later be forced to help Connor by defeating the Big Five in a Duel Monsters video game Connor and his company was developing at the time. Matt, Cole, and Danny go inside to find and save Connor from the Mythic Dragon (real name is Five-Headed Dragon). Although Connor and Matt intentionally had a hard time working together they eventually put their grudges aside when Cole, Madie, Thomas, and Danny were deleted by the powerful Dragon and they soon summoned the mighty Master of Dragon Soldier (real name is Dragon Master Knight) by fusing Black Luster Soldier with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Together they defeated the Mythic Dragon and saved the Virtual World and Kaiba Corp from the Big Five and they gained some slight respect for each other (Though they remained rivals) as a result. Battle City Storyline Matt and Cole were invited to compete in the newest tournament hosted by Connor and Kaiba Corp, one evening before the big day however Matt had a dream where a spirit came to warn him about an upcoming evil who was said to be coming for Matt. And the dream was right as Matt would run into his first Rare Hunter just minutes after the tournament began in form of Arkana, a master magician who runs a Dark Magician deck. Although Matt would pull through with Dark Magician Girl he would also save Arkana's life when the dark energy disc was almost on him, there he met (but didn't see) Marik Ishtar. Matt would later duel (and defeat off screen) Bonz and win another locator card, but would soon run into Strings who was possessed by Marik to duel and sieze Matt's Dark Magician where Arkana failed to do. Strings would summon Slifer the Sky Dragon and use a five card combo to make him almost unstoppable but Matt found out his weakness with help from Connor, Buster Blader, and Brain Control. Matt won the card but didn't know much about it and Marik revealed his name but not face. Later Matt and Connor would be forced to team up when the Rare Hunters reveal they kidnapped Cole, Madie, and Danny and would release them if they hand over their rarest cards (they were of course lying) but being the good heroes that they are they refused and Matt would demand that his friends were released but was refused. Matt would later duel Bandit Keith who was working for Marik and managed to obtain Weevil Underwood's Insect Queen, Matt would easily defeat Keith and obtain back Weevil's Insect Queen. Matt would meet up with Thomas, Stephanie, and Katelyn who heard that Cole and Madie were kidnapped by the Rare Hunters. Stephanie suggested getting Connor to track Cole's duel disk which Matt accepted but first had to locate Connor. He was running through town when two Rare Hunters named Lumis and Umbra ambushed him, Connor showed up in time to help Matt in the Tag Team Duel, which took place on top of a skyscraper. At first Matt and Connor struggled with working as a team but they eventually worked together and defeated the two. Then Marik would talk again by possessing Lumis' mind and explains he released Danny since he is not after Connor but Marik revealed that he was keeping Cole and Madie held at the Harbor, Connor ordered a helicopter to arrive and take the two to the Harbor. Upon arrival they found both Cole and Madie possessed by Marik, Matt would be forced to duel his best friend and Connor couldn't stop the duel because Madie was put in grave danger. Although Matt was put at a disadvantage when Cole used powerful spell cards (ones that Connor outlawed for the tournament), Matt managed to get through to Cole before losing the duel and passing out and as a result falling into the ocean. Cole saved his friend and thanked Matt for snapping him out of Marik's trance. Later on, the gang would meet up at the Game Shop after Cole gets his sixth locator card. Matt decided to take a walk through town, thinking about all that has happened recently. When suddenly something possessed him to go to the Egyptian Museum. There he met Ishizu Ishtar, she revealed Matt's Egyptian inheritance and hinted that he may have magical powers. She also revealed that Marik is her brother and that he mustn't obtain the three Egyptian God cards otherwise the world would be under his mercy. Although Ishizu explains that Matt has one God card, he would need two to succeed. So Connor suddenly walks in and Ishizu explains that Connor has one too (Obelisk the Tormentor) and that they must duel each other, Matt was uneasy but Connor revealed he was waiting for this rematch ever since Matt handed him his first defeat. The duel turned out to be pretty much even at first with both sides attempt to summon their God card being countered by the other. Eventually the Gods were summoned and after a number of turns of jockeying for power with spell and trap cards the two evenly matched God cards wound up destroying each other and as a result opened up a history of Matt and Connor's Egyptian ancestors. The duel would eventually end in Matt's victory as he uses Dark Paladin combined with Diffusion Wave-Motion to attack and destroy all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons at the same time. (The same way his father defeated Seto Kaiba in Battle City) Connor believed he lost by getting careless and although he gives Obelisk to Matt he declares he'll win the Battle City crown without an Egyptian God card and leaves in a huff. Matt then promised Ishizu that he would save Marik from the evil inside of his heart and he would not let him get all three God cards. When Matt arrived back at his house, Cole finally had his final locator card. Joining them to the Battle City Finals were Stephanie, Corey, Thomas, Deidre, Madie, Katelyn, and his Grandpa. Upon arrival at the Stadium they found Connor and Danny waiting for them. Obviously Connor was also in the finals, arriving was Namu (really Marik in disguise), David (who had a late start), Ishizu (who wasn't a finalist), and Odion (who was disguisd as Marik). Matt would duel the evil spirit of the Millenium Ring that harbored David's body in a rematch, Matt would be pushed into a corner when Yami David would once again use Destiny Board and would soon have four of the five letters of the "Destiny Board" up and a dangerous Trap card facedown and ready to activate if he even tries to attack. But Matt would draw Slifer the Sky Dragon in time and use it to defeat the evil spirit and win the 1st round of the finals. Later he cheered for Corey who dueled Odion, although the wrath of the real Winged Dragon of Ra would strike both players down (because Odion used a counterfeit version of Ra and thus angered the God), Corey would awaken first and win the duel...but not before "Namu' would reveal himself to be the real Marik but with Odion in a coma nothing would stop Marik's darkside from taking control. Matt would later witness Marik's first victim in a Shadow Game when Cole was paired up to duel Yami Marik. Although Cole would manage to summon Gilford the Lightning and put Marik near the brink of defeat...Yami Marik summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra and used it's destructive powers to destroy Gilford and defeat Cole, causing his mind to be lost in the Shadow Realm by the Millenium Rod's ancient power. Later he witnessed Connor defeating Stephanie and knocking her out of the tournament. Upon arrival at the Kaiba Corp Island, where the Duel Tower was station. It was where the final duels of the tournament would take place, Matt would face Corey first, Corey proved to be formidable with his luck based cards that gave even Cole a run for his money and with his key card being Blind Destruction Matt kept losing much of his monsters until he managed to summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight because it was the only card in his hand at the time and with Corey down to 500 life points it was enough to win the duel. Matt was the only person to watch the duel between Connor and Yami Marik, Connor got a good early advantage by forcing Marik to send his Winged Dragon of Ra to the graveyard, but Marik used Monster Reborn to revive The Winged Dragon of Ra and used it's special abilities to defeat Connor who's mind was sent to the Shadow Realm to join Cole's. At last the final duel of Matt vs Yami Marik took place. Matt was also subjected to a Shadow Game like Connor and Cole but his life was more at stake because he holds two Egyptian God cards. Early in the duel Matt was pushed back by Marik's dangerous monster effects and trap cards (even Slifer the Sky Dragon easily fell to Ra) but he would strike back by using Fiend's Sanctuary and combining it with Multiply, to get enough sacrifices to summon Obelisk and nearly defeat Marik. But Marik would play Metal Reflect Slime and combine it with Revival Jam to create a near unstoppable monster (defense-wise) and soon brought Ra back, Matt would use a combo with Soul Taker and De-Fusion to grant Obelisk unlimited strength for the rest of the turn...but even that failed. Matt was just about to give up hope when he saw a vision of Cole calling out to him, encouraging him to never give up and that he can win. Matt decides to continue and he uses the spell card Magical Dimension to tribute Obelisk inorder to summon his Dark Magician, and with combination with his Dark Magician Girl he uses a spell card called Ragnorok. With the cost of all his remaining monsters in his deck, it was all over for Yami Marik as it will destroy Ra and remove it from play for good. Marik then screamed that nothing can take down his beast...but he was wrong as Ragnorok took his beast down for good, which allowed his monsters to attack Marik directly for the win. Matt then used his newly discovered powers to destroy Marik's darkside from the face of the earth. Matt had won, he won the Battle City tournament and he also saved the world. He also kept his promise to Ishizu, who allowed him to take The Winged Dragon of Ra. Both Cole and Connor were released from the Shadow Realm and all was normal again. The Battle City arc ended with another promise by Matt and Cole to duel at Domino square. Post Battle City Matt was feeling depressed lately due to many questions about his Egyptian inheritence and powers being unanswered, this gave Thomas, Deidre, and Cole all an idea of setting Matt up on a date with Madie (who agreed to it) to help cheer him up. At first Matt didn't know and was shocked and slightly outraged that his friends would do this to him. But as the two childhood friends spent time together Matt began to feel better and the two really began to get connected. However the date got interrupted when a bully duelist (who had a crush on Madie and was beaten by her at a Dance Dance Revolution game) challenged Matt to a duel and the winning would get the girl (much to Madie's protesting horror). But during the duel Matt revealed who he was and the bully cowered and surrendered (since he heard Matt was the King of Games and the proud owner of all three God cards). The bully apologized for being rude and such and became friends with Matt and Madie. Category:Main Characters Category:Fan Characters related to the Canon Characters Category:Fancharacters